


[卜灵] 打火机和纸玫瑰

by sweeteeth0609



Category: ONER
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 08:17:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17783855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweeteeth0609/pseuds/sweeteeth0609
Summary: 双性1k7 / 极限短打迟到情人节4K粉丝福利





	[卜灵] 打火机和纸玫瑰

灵超甩了半湿的外套一角踹开门，一胸腔怒火无处可发。  
谁能想象十八岁的第一个情人节没有情人就算了，还要因了大风雪而停了飞机，在机场过了一夜挨倒第二天这个点回家，又被堵在路上，到家的时候剩下半个小时节就过完了。

我可以不过节，但不能节不等我，就自己过。  
将怀里半打湿的玫瑰插入瓶中，坐在沙发上卫衣罩了头，不想洗澡，浑身上下就一个字，燥，真他娘想找个人踹两脚，发泄发泄。

作为巷子里长得最水灵的孩子，有着天生一副爆脾气和横行霸道的资本，偏偏喜好白玫瑰。雨水滴答滴答渐渐停了，灵超开了拿了一罐玫瑰味的啤酒咕咚咕咚嘴里灌，沫儿沾在嘴角也不抹，一脚踩了罐子，半扁，还有点水声，也不管不顾踹出去，滚了几下，从老式阳台缝儿哐当一下，砸到了二楼正出露台晒衣服的卜凡。

穿着白背心，露着大膀子，寸头半截眉毛刚刚到家洗完澡的硬汉浇了个半透。

“干，怎么又是你这朵蔫儿精怪的纸玫瑰，诶哟，我这暴脾气，今天这大过节的，咱可忍不得了就！”

一米九的山东大汉鼻孔出气，迅速老楼从边上的小楼梯冲上来，哐哐砸门，这位天天不给人好眼色看就知道成天抱束白玫瑰的小白面儿，三天两头从楼顶踹下来些垃圾玩意，今天一定要跟他算算清楚。

灵超吊着眼角咬着棒棒糖正眼没给对方一个，开了门，大汉步步生风走进来，踏一脚，地板就抖三抖。

灵超低头看了眼手上他哥上个月才送他的花里胡哨的电子表，距离情人节过去，还有两分钟。

“不是说干么，愣着干嘛。”

小玫瑰笑了，眉眼盛放，寸头大汉刚刚还气势汹汹，这会儿站在客厅里有点儿愣。

“喂，寸头，你倒是过来干我啊。”屋檐的水滴答，砸到了没什么存在感的塑料隔板上，卜凡一瞬间有点明白过来，瞪大眼。灵超踮起脚揪着他的白背心，勒出紫红的汗痕，含着棒棒糖朝他耳边凑近，一字一句。

“我是说，老子他妈也一肚子火，”灵超松了嘴，棒棒糖砸地上，半块碎成一地甜，几颗碎块碾到了卜凡大腿的肌肉上，“既然你要过来找我算账，那就直接上吧。”

情人节还剩最后一分钟。  
我点的打火机我自己吹，你燃的火，麻烦你也自行灭一灭。

“跟老子做爱。”  
灵超的笑容消失在卜凡压过来的嘴边。

这个爱倒是做得非常直接，直接到卜凡直接捅入的是一片滑腻柔软的甬道撞入子宫内，而不是掀了后穴抹了润滑剂再进入，连个适应男性和男性交合的过程都没有。

灵超打小是个双性人，生理期偏生就是这每月十四日结束，人人是结束了生理期结束了暴躁，只有他，是结束了生理期，才是暴躁的开始。

早先搬来这巷子，卜凡住二楼，两房一厅，见他弱不禁风的想找他合租省个价钱，他鼻孔看人应都没应，抱着他的小箱子和那半束白玫瑰就上了顶层阁楼，从此二人就算结了仇，住着同一撞二层老楼，抬头不见低头见，卜凡觉得他清高，将人好心当做驴肝肺，他觉着对方又熊又凶，不安好心。

但过后又发现这人就是长得凶煞，实际上心软得跟什么似的，有那么一点儿铁汉柔情的味道。怎么折腾也就嘴上唬唬人而已，他生理期脸刷白，对方在家里爆炒了个小菜，见他不下来吃饭，又把饭菜乘上去，哐当摆他门口。

于是不知不觉就生出点恶趣味，每个月中他都要为了烦躁而惹毛对方，见着对方那打火机一样的性子一下就爆了，又无所事事的转个身，看对方拿他无可奈何，这种时候他的生理期火儿还是挺好消除的，不过他其实挺期待对方真的上来找他的，可那么久了，登门居然是第一次。

第一次就第一次吧，撞上了情人节，也干脆就把第一次给他。  
总不能白让人给他免费灭了那么久的火儿，更何况不是这个人，也许他前面永远都不会用。

白玫瑰瓶子倒了，养刺儿的水滴了一地。  
他紧紧吸附着对方的甬道涌出更多汁液，也滴答滴了一地。

都很新鲜。

身上人显然是有些发狂的，就着那甜腥液体横冲直撞，顶到他平滑光洁的白肚子都冒出点形儿，倒是如他说说一点力气不收，干红了眼，

“唔，再来一些，干，卜凡你硬得我好他妈的爽。”他身体最美妙的地方，就是这女人的包容度，和男人的承受力。

“别拔出来，射最里面，都进去，”他舔舔嘴，舌头被卜凡隔空吸出来，咬得发麻，颤着音儿又绽放出微笑。

“反正又不会怀孕。”

然后是被更汹涌的闯入，高潮冲向头顶时分，像是被点燃的纸玫瑰，瞬间野火绚烂，然后萎缩，烬灭。

手脚被卜凡撑开到最大弧度压住，挺了胸膛，营养腥液灌进来将他浇透，他又蜷起脚趾，浑身颤抖，缩成一团。

欲火倾泻得干干净净后，他懒洋洋地趴在对方胸膛上，指尖写写画画——

灵超是支一点就燃的纸玫瑰，  
卜凡是那打火机，也是唯一的灭火器。


End file.
